


Classic Trope

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, xfwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: XF Writing Challenge Prompt: sharing a bed from Tumblr because tropes are the best :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The X Files

Agent Scully pondered what deity she’d pissed off to get in the position she was currently in.  
She was in a small town in Iowa in the middle of nowhere where they had been working on a case that ended up being a prank pulled by a jealous wife. So after a long day of getting nothing done you can imagine that all Scully wanted to do was to take a nice bath and relax in her room far away from her partner who was currently at the top of her kill list. Instead, when they arrived at the only motel in town they were told there was only one room with; get this, only a double bed.  
Scully’s icy glare reached Mulder right away with a look that said, ‘remember when I said this morning that we should get rooms since the county fair is in town?’  
He looked around the room avoiding her cutting gaze and took the keys from the older woman at the front desk.  
As they stopped at the door Scully made her thoughts known through her teeth, “I get the bed Mulder.”  
Mulder opened the door for her and she entered under his arm. He didn’t respond and instead just started making his way to the bathroom leaving a trail of discarded clothes behind him.  
“What do you think you’re doing Mulder?” Scully asked had on her hip and a perfectly arched eyebrow.  
Mulder sighed and took off his dress shirt leaving only his undershirt. Scully suddenly found that the line between anger and arousal was closer than she had originally thought.  
“I’m taking a shower Scully. I’m dusty and gross from running all over the stupid fair grounds looking for the devil pig.” Mulder said as he planted both hands behind his head giving Scully an excellent view of the stretching muscles in his biceps.  
“And you don’t think I need a shower as well?” Scully said as she threw off her dusty jacket, “I was the one who tackled the suspect in the mud pit!”  
“Right outside the mud pit! I tackled the pig in those thorns I have wounds to clean out!”  
Their voices were rising with each exclamation.  
“Wounds?! You have got to be fucking kidding me Mulder you are fine! I, on the other hand, said from the beginning that this was a crappy nothing case but you insisted. So really I deserve the first shower.”  
Now Mulder could be a jerk but with issues like this he usually gave in which is what Scully fully believed he would do. Instead he bolted for the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind him.  
Scully ran after him and pounded on the door, “Mulder! I should get the first shower! What happened to ladies first?”  
“Women’s lib!” Mulder shouted back.  
“Ok what happened to ‘partner that went along on this stupid case even though she didn’t want to’ first?”  
“I don’t think that’s a thing Scully. If you want you can join me otherwise you can wait. I won’t be too long.”  
He raised his voice at the end so he wouldn’t be drown out by the sound of the water turning on.  
She could hear the sweet warm water pouring out of the showerhead.  
Scully could practically feel it on her skin. Suddenly uninvited images of Mulder in the shower came into her head and she tried to fight them off but couldn’t. Well she didn’t try very hard to fight them off.  
Scully had seen Mulder in various stages of undress over the years and knew that it would be a sight to behold. Part of her seriously calling his bluff and joining him but she didn’t have the energy to deal with that kind of emotional baggage and she was doubtful she even had the energy for sex.  
Instead she stripped down to her undies and a tee shirt to wait. She decided to grab a couple of drinks from the minibar, courtesy of Agent Fox Mulder of course, and unwind.  
He emerged fifteen minutes later in a cloud of warm fog. He held a towel dangerously low on his waist and motioned with his thumb, “It’s free.”  
Scully got up and practically skipped past him with her bath supplies and robe in hand and was happy to notice his eyes following her braless, pant less form to the bathroom before she shut the door.  
She considered that perhaps it was better this way because she could take her time in a bath but she still wanted to be mad at Mulder.  
She rinsed off and washed her hair first and then began to fill the tub with hot water. The bag that held her bath salts sat on the counter and she rifled through it to find a scent that she was in the mood for.  
Rose petal. Perfect.  
With her bath finally prepared she sunk in and brought with her the small bottle of gin from the mini bar that she had stashed away in her bathroom bag.  
She finally let the R-rated images of Mulder run through her mind and found her fingers slowly blazing a trail from her breast to the place between her legs that had not gotten enough attention lately.  
Mulder’s pounding on the door interrupted her in her ministrations.  
“Scully you want pizza?” He yelled.  
She wanted to scream and throw something. Instead she just yelled fine at him knowing he knew what she would want.  
She sighed and sank down deeper in the bath as she took another sip of gin. When she was finally relaxing again her fingers picked up when they’d left off.  
“Scully! Did you take stuff from the minibar?” Mulder yelled through the door.  
Scully splashed her hand on the water in irritation, “Yes Mulder I did now can I have one moment of peace for the love of God?!”  
There was no answer but by this point Scully pretty much gave up on getting the release she wanted. The ‘mood’ was gone and the stress of having Mulder practically pacing outside the door like a needy child made it harder to focus on the task at hand.  
Not long after she drained the bathtub and wrapped herself in her robe. She didn’t want to leave the steamy bathroom so she decided to put on a facemask. She had done it before in front of Mulder when they were undercover and it had worked well as a buffer. She thought that maybe the green mask would do the trick again.  
It did.  
When she left the bathroom she was met with Mulder’s eyes and the smell of pizza. She felt his eyes on her wet cleavage and she damned her body for the flush she felt. Scully’s concerns were abated, however, when his eyes made it to her face and he laughed at the green mask thus dispensing all tension.  
“Do you do that every night?” Mulder asked incredulously.  
“Only when I need to.” Her answer had a slight teasing tone to it.  
She then noticed that he had turned down a side of the bed and had placed his things on the nightstand.  
“You know you’re sleeping on the floor Mulder.” It wasn’t a question.  
“Of course but I can sit there while we eat and watch some TV.”  
They began to do just that. Mulder found old episodes of The Twilight Zone and they settled in. The bed was small enough that Scully felt the warmth coming off of his body. She was having a hard time focusing on the show.  
“Scully…” Mulder waited until she turned to look at him, “I’m sorry I dragged you out here and made you dissect those animals and waited too long to get rooms and all of the other things that I have done lately. I know this case was stupid but it’s been a while since we’ve been in the field and I wanted to get out of DC.” Mulder sighed and Scully could tell he wasn’t done, “The truth is that I wanted to get away with you somewhere. But not here somewhere nice. Maybe somewhere with a beach and a view but I-I didn’t know how to bring it up.”  
Scully was quiet as she took that in but on the inside her heart was soaring.  
He looked up at her with a nervous look and she realized that she hadn’t spoken yet.  
“So you chose Iowa?” She said with a smile. Mulder smiled and ducked his head. Scully took his hand, “Maybe next week we can go to Kansas.”  
Mulder looked up at her with a smile, “I was thinking somewhere like Miami but I’ll take you where ever you want to go Scully.”  
She cupped his face and kissed him softly. They cleared off the bed and lay facing each other their clasped hands in the middle and fell into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
